


Breathe

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Merfolk AU, mermanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is his father's son. For the prompt "an obscure AU."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Anders pulls Hawke deeper into the lake, and Hawke can’t swim but that’s fine. He thinks maybe he can figure it out as they go along.

Safest to stay on land, far from Lake Calenhad and its gilded cages, far from templars and their nets, the chance that they might look too close. Tight-lipped smiles to hide too-sharp teeth that mark him as his father’s son.

But Anders speaks with strange harmonies, words Hawke doesn’t understand, and he’s starting to feel an echo in his own chest.

Cautious eyes studying his, a wavering tone that sounds like a question, and then Anders’ grip slides from Hawke’s hips, clasping his hands behind Hawke’s back. And he falls back, twists, takes Hawke with him down into the waves.

Cold shock as the weight of the water closes over his head, an involuntary breath, and Anders’ steadying hands on his back.

And when the panic fades, he realizes he’s still breathing.


End file.
